


Only If For A Night

by girloncaffeine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloncaffeine/pseuds/girloncaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game, Kise and Aomine have found themselves on a party, celebrating their team's victory. Encouraged by alcohol, both of them have made a mistake - let them tell you all about it. Part 1 is Kise's POV, Part 2 Aomine's. Warning: yaoi, lemon, proceed at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kise

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on another story and learning for my upcoming big exam, I found myself scribbling this into one of my notebooks, so I decided to share it with the world. It's going to have two parts, one of them is Kise's POV, the other Aomine's, both describing the same event. It's mostly smut and self-pity, so, yeah… enjoy.

It was just a night like any other, yet so unbelievably different in many ways. Winning a game – no surprise there, but the way the celebration of that victory turned out, left me in a state of both yearning and regret that were fighting for prevalence in my body and mind. I wanted it to happen again and I was appalled by it at the same time, angry at myself for initiating it. Maybe if we'd lost the game that day, none of it would have happened...

But, losing? It was impossible, especially with him on the team. He was a star that day, scoring points one after another, slamming them in with the same confident smile on his smug face. All eyes were on him as he moved graciously on the court and jumped high, crushing our opponent with contempt. I might have stood only few feet away that time, but it started to feel like we were light miles away. Little did I know then, that the distance between us would only grow larger with time, not in our skills and abilities, but mostly in our friendship.

After the whistle announced the game has ended, I rushed into his arms, clinging to his strong body, not wanting to let go of that sweat drowned jersey – his sweat, which smelt so deliciously primeval and savage. It was only when the others rushed in, interrupting us that I realized I was probably clinging too hard and gave him some space. It's not like I was the only friend he had, I had no right to monopolize him.

Back in the locker room, as he took his clothes off and exposed that toned tan body was when I felt something stir inside of me. Just looking at him made me hot and I felt a sudden rush of blood in my face and… probably other places, as well. I was too afraid to get caught leering shamelessly so I turned around, facing away from him. Sharing the shower seemed impossible in that moment, I had a notion something might give away my impure feelings.

So I waited till after everyone was finished and took a shower once I was the only one left in the locker room. Alone, surrounded by white tiles and soaked in cold water, while trying to regain my sanity.

I cursed myself for having those thoughts, for tainting the image of my unsuspecting friend by wanting his body. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of pumping my cock with mental pictures of him before my eyes. Imagining the hand on my body to be not my own, but his, stroking it up and down in a violent manner. It was just a matter of seconds before I came all over the shower walls.

As I watched my seed slowly flow down those white tiles, I figured that had to be a new low for me. Sitting in the showers, ashamed of my own actions – it was probably a pitiful sight. Luckily, there was no one to witness it.

I knew I had to pull it back together and make it in time for the celebration. To make matters worse – it was supposed to be held at his house. His fucking house, from all of the places we could have chosen from. I figured the rest of the team would already be there, so I had to hurry.

The definite proof of my shamelessness was probably the fact I had the nerve to walk into his house, the house of the friend I was thinking about whilst cumming hard only half an hour earlier, smiling and greeting everybody, apologizing for my tardiness and making up believable reasons for it.

Even though we were not near the legal age of drinking, that didn't stop us from indulging in the sweetness of alcohol. I must admit I might have done it more than the others, trying to forget the pain in my heart and the desperation that has accumulated in my soul. It felt so good, the burning sensation in my throat while I was bottoming up shot after shot.

He sat on the opposite side of the table, surrounded by friends, classmates, boys and girls – they all wanted his light to shine upon them, even if it was just a tiny ray.

Suddenly, the room started spinning, like I have just gotten off from a really fast rollercoaster. The girl who was sitting next to me talked nonstop about… something, I guess. Not that I was really paying attention, but it seemed as if she was talking to me the whole time. It was probably around that time that I started losing it completely – the connection with reality, I mean. She was really nice and friendly as far as I can remember, trying to get my attention by putting her F-cups on display.

All I could think about was how I felt nothing while looking at those, how I wished she was flat chested, darker in complexion, taller with short hair and dark blue eyes that would see right through my soul. The moment I turned my head around, there they were, those intense eyes, piercing through me like they knew what I did a couple hours earlier, judging and condemning me for it.

He stood up from the table, knocking over a few glasses and headed over to me. I wondered if he was about to throw me out of his house for what I did, but he couldn't have possibly known… right? I expected him to be much rougher when pulling my upper arm, forcing me to stand up and follow him. Maybe he even might have been rough, but I was no numb from fear in that moment that I didn't feel anything.

He was silent, but visibly irritated. I didn't know what he planned to do when he took me upstairs to the more quiet part of his house. He opened up one of the windows and forced my head out. I guessed he was just too afraid I was going to throw up and ruin his mother's expensive carpets.

His hand on my neck was cold but it felt very soothing in a weird way. I felt like my numbness was slowly going away as I felt that hand on me. I heard him talk something about fresh air and breathing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of his deep voice. With every breath I took, I became more aware of the chance I had. If I just tried to kiss him, just this once, if I only brushed my lips against his ever so slightly… maybe I could laugh it off as an act of a silly drunk, plead innocence due to heavy intoxication. At least then I would know what he tastes like and that would have been enough for my hungry heart.

As I turned around and moved closer, I noticed how his unsuspecting eyes were more beautiful than ever and his pupils were so wide, I felt like I might drown in their depth. He seemed like a deer in front of the headlights so I decided to crash right into him, with all my might.

It wasn't just a light peck as I initially planned it to be… It was a full blown kiss, I went straight in with my tongue, not giving him a chance to push me away. He was confused and I used that state to push myself on him, still thrusting my tongue in, in search of his.

Feeling the hotness of the inside of his mouth, I started losing my sanity. That poor, innocent guy was probably so drunk that my gentle touches and blond hair that was in our faces made him mistake me for one of those girls who were downstairs.

He gave into the kiss and his hands were groping my behind, grunting as I pushed my body onto him, nudging his crotch with my knee. I felt as if I was in the midst of a sweetest dream, not wanting to pull away from that wetness that was our kiss.

With our lips still locked together, we staggered into one of the rooms and found ourselves in the darkness, brightened only by the dim light coming from the street. I felt a big hand slipping under my shirt, exploring my abdomen. I hoped it wouldn't go further up, for he might come to his senses and stop this debauchery once he realizes I'm a man.

We've reached the bed so I decided to go for it, risk everything and seize the night. I kneeled before him, but unbuttoning his jeans proved to be more complicated than I could ever imagine as my sweaty fingers fumbled with the buttons I thought he would snap out of it and stop what we were doing.

Little is to say that it came as a shock when I felt his big, but gentle hands on my head, stroking my hair. I felt a little sad in that moment, not sure whether I pitied my own desperation or his cluelessness.

When I finally managed to get it open and his cock was out on full display, I knew there was no time to be wasted. It was dark, but I still managed to see it was fully erect. Putting that thing into my mouth made me instantly want to touch myself as well – so as I held one of my hands around it, I pushed the other down my own pants.

I never knew that having another guy's cock in my mouth could fulfil me as much as it did. As I licked it all over and pumped its base, I could hear his low grunts and kept wondering if he felt good or was just simply disgusted by this act. His fingers were still messing up my hair so I intended to continue until he either pushed me away, or reached his climax.

Once I felt hot leaks of pre-cum in my mouth, I knew I didn't have much time to waste. Even though I still hadn't reached my orgasm, I decided to ignore that fact and pushed my pants down, turning around and climbing up on the bed, offering myself up to him to take me from behind. I knew I had to use the advantage of his mind still being dizzy and lure him into entering me.

I felt his long fingers slide into me and it hurt like hell. If it was anyone else, I would've quit then and there but I decided to endure, knowing I couldn't forgive myself if I missed an opportunity like this.

I gritted my teeth and hoped for the best. As his fingers moved, I wondered if it would fit. If he could stretch me enough for his big cock? If two fingers burned like this, how was I supposed to have that thing inside of me?

All of the sudden, I felt a hand gripping my own erection , giving it a hard pumping, while he was breathing heavily on top of me. I wondered how it didn't turn him off, I mean one of his hands was milking me dry while the other probed around my hole, guess that wasn't what a straight teenage boy would normally enjoy. I moved my hips in the pursuit of the pleasure his hand was giving me and soon I came into his palm. I felt like I needed to apologize for that foul thing, but I decided to remain silent.

He used that wet and slimy hand of his to probe me open completely, now moving two fingers of each of his hands inside of me. Lubricated like this, the opening finally felt big enough for him to fit in so I just waited for it patiently.

At first, it was only a light nudge of the tip that I've felt between my cheeks. In that moment, I thought how he still had the opportunity to back out, which he probably would have taken if he was any less drunk.

We've both hit the point of no return once I felt it slide into me. The further it got, the more lost we were. Once I've felt our hips colliding into each other I knew he was all the way inside. I was completely filled up and his hands were gripping my hips from both sides. We stayed motionless like that, for a moment, adjusting to this unfamiliar situation and then he used his hands to push my body away, only to crash it back into his, burying it deep inside again.

Soon, his movements quickened and he was getting in and out of me every second. The pain that I felt in the beginning was replaced by this obsolete pleasure each time he buried it to the hilt, just to be followed with the immense sense of yearning at those times he would pull out.

I probably moaned embarrassingly as he rammed into me, but I just couldn't help it. On the other hand, apart from few low growls, he was mostly silent. His pace was steady and his touch on my lower back was surprisingly gentle, if not caring. Who would have known that beast on the court could have such a light touch – it blew my mind and made me feel even guiltier for tricking him into bed with me.

When his breathing became heavier, I knew he was reaching his release. Too afraid he would pull out before reaching his peak, I managed to put one of my hands onto where he was holding me tightly, to keep him there. Once I felt hot flushes released into me, I started rocking my body lustfully, taking in as much as I could.

I could hear clearly that hot sound of wetness flowing out of me, met with his own hot flesh as he was still thrusting it in me. It sounded so lewd, like in a porn film. My moaning was also reminding me of a porn stars', loud and uninhibited, but unlike them I wasn't faking any of it.

Once I sensed him pulling out, I instantly knew everything was over. While his semen still remained, leaking out of me, I felt the hotness of his flesh getting further and further away from me. His big body crashed onto the mattress and he pulled me close. I fell onto his chest while he had his arm around me, nuzzling his face into my hair. As I felt his breathing slow down and he dozed off into sleep, I caught myself imagining how nice it would be if we could repeat this. If we could do this every night, my life would be complete.

I felt so peaceful and content as I lay next to him, our remaining clothes dishevelled, our bodies sweaty and sticky. I stood up and stumbled through the darkness, looking for a bathroom. Upon finding it, I quickly wiped myself off and flushed some cold water over my face. When I looked up into the mirror, I saw a face of a desperate fool whose lust overtook his reason.

In that moment, I hated that blond, pathetic idiot that was staring back at me with self-content. Soon, I noticed how he also resented the actions as his eyes were filled with tears. What have we done to our dear Aominecchi, luring him into our arms?

I fixed up my collar and tucked my shirt back into my pants, ready to go home. He was still sleeping on the bed peacefully. I knew I would never get to see his sweet sleeping face like this again and I must admit – that notion hurt a lot.

Coming down the stairs, joining the people who were still partying, I was relieved when I noticed most of them were so hammered they didn't question my or his absence. I took my jacket and started my journey back home. I once heard someone call this – returning home after having sex with someone – the walk of shame. There was so much truth in that, for I felt so ashamed of my cunning behaviour that I felt like I could never look into another mirror, ever again.


	2. Aomine

I don't exactly remember when it happened, but suddenly I started feeling happier than ever each time we would win a game and the main reason for that happiness wasn't our success, but what followed after the referee's whistle blew, announcing the end of a match. Every time we would be pronounced winners, it was only a matter of seconds before I would get to celebrate victory while he clung to me tightly.

His blond hair smelled like fresh fields in the spring… Oh, wait, what the hell, as if I knew how fresh fields would smell… Guess that's just how I imagined something beautiful and untarnished would feel. Even after sweating it out on the court for more than an hour, I still found the way he smelt irresistible.

I knew it was wrong to have feelings of that kind and impure thoughts about my teammate. I knew if he was to find out about the fantasies of my dirty mind and the things it imagined us do when I was alone in my bed late at night, he'd stay away from me forever.

Those fleeting moments of celebration were enough to provide me a whole week's jerking off material. I would toss and turn at night imagining him whimpering beneath me, his slender fingers digging into my back and his legs wrapped around my waist, clinging to me tightly as I would ram into him. It felt so good, so real, that I prayed morning would never come because with the sun rising, a sudden realization that it was all a product of my imagination would hit me hard. I would feel like losing something, but how can you lose something that was never even yours to begin with?

That morning, when I woke up, I knew something was different, for the loss felt little too real. The sheets were dirty and a faint scent of his perfume was still lingering everywhere around me. I started recalling my steps from the evening before and came to a realization – it was my entire fault. I screwed up, big time, ruining everything and I've probably chased him out of my life forever.

The day before, I was supposed to host a victory party at my house, for the whole team. The only guest I was really looking forward to seeing that night was him, but I felt a little unsure if he was going to come or not. For a millisecond I thought about trying to confess my feelings, but when I remembered the way he would always turn away, disinterested, as I took my jersey off, it just made me realize I could never interest him in that way. I was a friend, nothing more. And he wasn't thinking of me in that way, nor he ever could.

For as long as I have known that blonde haired charmer, he was into girls and they were very much into him, guess that only comes naturally when one is a male model. Wherever he would go, he was surrounded by groups of girls, heads would turn after him, there were even girls from other schools waiting for him at the school gates, which made me furious most of the time. Everybody thought I was jealous at the attention he was getting, but in fact I just didn't want anyone else to have him. How he nonchalantly took his time to decide, laughing it off while the poor girl waited for an answer, shivering. The rejections were probably most painful to watch, for I saw myself in those girls, knowing I would get the same answer if I dared to speak out my feelings. The difference was that I probably wouldn't have even gotten that smile as a consolation prize.

When I didn't see him arrive with the rest of the guys to my party that day, I suspected he wandered off with a girl somewhere. I checked the time on my phone ever minute, forgiving his tardiness, hoping I would see him enter my house.

When the door opened and him and his aura of aloofness walked in, I was relieved and bottomed up my first drink from many that were still to follow that night, just to celebrate his arrival.

He sat across the table from me, surrounded by girls, as always. I don't even remember inviting them over, yet they still managed to find their way in, probably knowing he was going to be here. He was like a magnet, drawing them in slowly. Guess that makes me made out of metal or something, for I felt his presence drawing me closer and I was unable to resist.

Everyone around me was non-existent as I had eyes only for him. I watched as that tiny brunette leaned into him, pushing up her boobs into his face and it made me want to drink even more. Luckily, I had real glasses instead of plastic cups, for I would have probably crushed them in my hands while watching them flirt so shamelessly and then everyone would notice something was wrong.

There was only one way that night could end from the way it was going and that was him banging that girl, most likely upstairs in my bed, and I didn't plan on letting that happen. I jumped up from my seat, knocking something over, spilling a drink or two, but still managed to stagger to his side somehow. I grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs. He didn't struggle or protest – it was obvious he was drunk, probably even more than I was. I wondered if he knew where we were in that moment.

I dragged him upstairs and opened up a window, telling him to breathe in some fresh air in order to regain his senses. I'm not sure if he understood, as he just looked out in the distance, speechless. As I held my hand on the back of his neck, I felt the heat his body was emitting. It was in that exact moments that I felt my restrain snap and as he turned around, probably in order to tell me something, judging by the slight movement of his lips, I violently forced a kiss upon those soft lips.

Our tongues collided and I felt his body fall into mine, he was most likely feeling dizzy and any sane person would stop doing what we were doing, but I just didn't want this opportunity to slip away. I put my hands around him, locking him in, grabbing his ass tightly, adamant not to let go for he might try and escape me.

My cock was already half hard and him grinding into me certainly only made it worse. If I moved away for a second, I wondered if he would some to his senses and stop this madness, which I wasn't planning on letting happen. I sucked into that kiss as I tried to move us closer to the door of a room – any room would suffice in that moment. The first knob I could feel was that of my parent's bedroom, so I led us into it as they were both out for the night.

I touched his body while tucking my hands under his shirt and he would let out those sexy moans that made my dick turn into a full blown, raging erection. We stopped stumbling in the dark once we reached the bed where he suddenly stooped down and started unbuttoning me. I started wondering if he had any idea what he was doing and if he'll remember any of it the next day.

His hands were shaking while he tried to unbutton my pants, guess his nervousness only proved his inexperience with guys, which made me sigh in relief. I knew I wasn't going to be the first person he's had sex with, but just being the first guy made me feel somehow special. I'm such an idiot, I know…

As I caressed his head, I played with those soft strains of feather like blond hair underneath my fingers. When I felt his hot breath and wet saliva on my cock, I wanted to release it all inside of his mouth instantly, barely managing to keep it from erupting. I distracted myself with his hair as I was trying to steady the pace of my breathing. The way he pumped it up and down and licked it all over was just too much and my mind went back to thinking about unpleasant things like dentist appointments and horror movies and bees hoping it would distract me for a bit. Before I knew it, we found ourselves in a different position – he was sprawled on the bed on all fours and I was pushing my fingers into him, trying to create an opening big enough for my cock to slip in. I never felt the need to be somewhere as badly as I did then. Having his ass right before me, made me want to dive into it as soon as I could, with all my might.

I chose to ignore his whimpers as I pushed my fingers in and out of his tight entrance. I noticed his cock was erect so I decided to give it a few pumps. Pulling on another man's thing was quite different from masturbation, but hearing his muffled cries of pleasure was totally worth it. Soon, he released his stickiness into my hand and I thought I might use it as a lubricant. I mean, I didn't know much about anal sex, except from what I've seen in adult videos, but I thought it might be helpful.

His hole was much more welcoming to my fingers this time around. They went in easily, four of them at that. That delicate place twitched in anticipation under my touch and I knew I couldn't wait another moment longer. I aligned the head of my dick on his entrance, slowly pushing it in with a help of my hand as I tried to slide into him. The resistance was still there, but once I felt the head was in, the rest was easy.

It brushed against his inner walls, each inch of progress made me more and more ecstatic. I grabbed onto his sides with both of my hands, once I finally felt it was in to the hilt. That moment felt like a dream came true, only it never felt this good in my dreams and fantasies.

When I started moving, I wasn't exactly sure how this should work without it completely slipping out, but once I got the hang of it, I managed to keep it in just barely enough before thrusting back in. His insides were hot, clenching around me and every time I buried myself into him he gave out a loud moan. I wondered if we could be heard downstairs so I kept myself silent. I wanted to shout his name out and tell him how good it felt, how I wanted all of him, I wanted to groan loudly and confess my feelings, but I guess that would have been too much.

The room was covered in darkness, but I could see every movement of his lower body, how his back arched underneath me and how his hips moved in search of my own. The small of his back was sweaty and the sounds our mixed up body fluids made upon colliding were too erotic. I don't know if it was painful for him, the way I kept on ravishing that delicate place, but just thinking about how I was allowed to be in there made me want to come.

I knew I was close, so I decided to use those few strokes I had left and savour the moment. I came before I planned and released all of my pent up jizz inside of him. I felt his muscles tighten around me as I filled him up. This couldn't even compare to those times when he used to be a figment of my imagination and my hand acted as a replacement for his body. I closed my eyes and gave him my all, filling him up to the brim. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I produced a loud grunt while letting out my last drop of seed and the next thing I knew, I found myself on my back. I pulled him onto my chest, wanting to stay like that forever.

His hair… it still smelt like that, fields in springtime or something… Innocence. Even though only a few seconds before he had a cock shoved up his ass and there was semen leaking out of him – he was the m

I closed my eyes only for a moment and felt the heat of his body leave my side. I reached out my hand to grab him, but he was already gone, the bathroom door closing behind him. I heard the sound of water and muffled cries. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and that was the last thing I can remember.

I woke up the next morning with a blanked tossed over my body and my pants still undone. My limp dick was sticking out. I sat up in the bed remembering the last thing I heard the night before. Him – crying in the bathroom. Was it that bad? Of course it was bad, I violated my friend, taking advantage of his drunkenness to my own selfish desires. I knew it then, I was a horrible person who has done a terrifying deed and there was no way I could ever repent myself. The worst of all was that, if I could do it all over, I wouldn't change a thing for I got to have him at least for a fleeting moment that would stay imprinted in my memory forever. That's when my eyes welled up with tears – upon realizing this will never happen again.


End file.
